


La balsa

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, caleo - Freeform, percabeth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en que desearía no haberla conocido, porque ella siempre sería su mayor ¿qué hubiera sido si...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La balsa

Hay días en que Percy Jackson se sienta en la playa y sus ojos se pierden en el horizonte. Hay noches en que mira hacia la maceta que mantiene en el balcón de la escalera de incendios. Hay amaneceres en los que no puede dormir. Hay veces en que desearía despertar con el suave aroma de la canela y el jazmín.

Hay veces en que desearía que Hera hubiera borrado sus recuerdos sobre ella.

(Sabe que Leo la encontró en el mismo lugar al que nunca miró mientras la balsa se alejaba, y desearía hablar sobre ella con él, pero no sabe cómo, o qué decir)

Hay veces en que desearía que los rizos de Annabeth fueran del color de las almendras y entonces es cuando vuelven las dudas que necesita borrar con besos. Hay veces en las que se pregunta qué tan suaves eran sus labios, qué tan delicadas serían sus manos y a qué olería su cabello más de cerca.

(Sabe que Leo podría responderle esas preguntas, pero no se atreve a preguntar)

Hay veces en que recuerda los jardines y las paredes de la cueva, la arena blanca bajo sus pies descalzos. Hay veces en que despierta deseando escuchar el susurro de los árboles acompañando su canto.

(Sabe que Leo recuerda esas cosas de vez en cuando también, y quisiera preguntarle, pero no encuentra las palabras)

Hay veces en que se pregunta si no pudo haber hecho algo más por ella, buscarla, asegurarse de que estaría bien. Una milésima parte de lo que ella hizo por él.

(Sabe que Leo hizo un juramento)

Hay veces en las que no puede manejar la frustración que le producen las dudas. Hay veces en las que mira a Leo y silenciosamente le ruega que no olvide su promesa. Hay veces en las que lo mira con rencor y odio por recordarle su propia elección.

(Lo que no sabe es que Leo también se pregunta lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera dejado que la balsa se fuera con la marea)

(Y Percy nunca podrá olvidar la sonrisa de Calipso y la pregunta que se hizo mientras subía a la balsa. "¿Y si yo…?")


End file.
